Love that Burned
by puffyamiyumi13
Summary: Zoya and Coye had there lives change that one day. Will their friendship or love stay together after this. It's a journey of love and friendship and how everything changes...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Everyone has a friend they never want to lose…

Zoya was in a park on her way to her favorite place. She had her easel, paints, and chair with her. She set everything up right in her favorite spot. She loved this spot right in the spring when all the flowers were in bloom. She picked up her brush and was about to start painting, when Coye came up behind her and scared her.

"Ahh! Coye what was that for? You know how I am with my paintings!" Zoya screamed.

"Chill, care bear, it was all suppose to be fun and games." Coye snickered.

"Uh! You piss me off sometimes. And how many times have I told you not to call me that!"

"Awe! But care bear you know I don't mean to piss you off."

"Whatever." Zoya said and started painting.

"Oh! Come on lets go down to the rift." Coye begged.

"Fine! But you owe me."

"That's fine with me."

She picked up her easel and paints while Coye picked up her chair. They made their way back to Zoya's apartment. She unlocked the door and stepped in. A bright light covered their bodies and they blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2:

Zoya woke up in a white room with only a bed and door. She noticed a band around her wrist, but she didn't know the language it was in. She got up and started banging on the door. The door slid open. She looked up and saw a plant-like person.

"You must come with me." The plant person demanded.

"May I at least know your name first?" Zoya asked.

"Amaranta. Now you must come with me." Amaranta answered.

"Wait! Where is Coye?!" Zoya yelled.

"That is not your problem right now."

"Where is he?!"

"He is in a secluded area so the life may take his body."

"What is the life?" Zoya mumbled.

"The life is the life you find in plants." Amaranta said while grabbing her wrist, "Now we must go to watch."

Zoya kept pace behind her. They went down many different hallways and passed many doors. Zoya heard screaming of pain from one. Amaranta stopped in front of a door and Zoya walked into her not knowing. The door slid open and they stepped inside.

It was a tiny hallway with glass covering a whole side. Zoya looked through the glass and saw Coye in the middle crouched in pain. Zoya ripped her wrist out of Amaranta's hand and ran to the glass.

"Coye!" Zoya screamed.

"He can't hear or see you." Amaranta stated.

Zoya looked at him and saw that he was floating. She turned to look behind her and saw many plant-like people come in. She looked at Amaranta and saw she was speaking to another person in a language she didn't know.

She cried as she watched Coye scream in agony. Coye's body twitched and stopped. Next thing she saw was vines shoot out his chest and wrap his body. A bright light covered him and Zoya covered her eyes. When the light dimed she looked back and saw his hair was made of leaves, his skin was green and looked like it was made out of vines.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter3:

Amaranta grabbed Zoya's wrist and pulled her out a different door and went down some stairs. They went through a door to the room Coye was in. Zoya ran to the middle of the room. She hugged Coye even though it felt like a hugging a tree. He wrapped his arms slowly around her back.

"Zoya, where are we?" Coye stammered.

"I don't know." Zoya cried.

"Help me get him up." Amaranta demanded.

Zoya got him to his feet. Then Amaranta set him in a wheelchair made of branches. She pushed him down many hallways with Zoya following close on her tail. They finally reached a room. When Zoya stepped inside she could feel the power flowing through this room. Zoya looked around and saw trees, flowers, and grass everywhere. She saw a bed right in the middle made of the land around it.

Amaranta set Coye in the bed, and started chanting. Zoya watched patiently, and saw the trees fold back and have moonlight shine on the bed. Amaranta left them immediately. Zoya sat on the edge of the bed and lightly touched his arm. Coye looked at her with pain filled eyes.

"Zoya, what happened to me and why are we here?" Coye worried.

"Amaranta told me it was called the life and I don't know." Zoya replied softly.

"Who is that?"

"The lady that was just in this room with us."

"Oh."

"Coye, I think you should go to bed."

"Okay, care bear, as long you'll lay next to me." Coye snickered.

"Uh, seriously, care bear?" Zoya pushed him softly.

"Yeah, now get over here."

Zoya moved up next to Coye. Coye wrapped his arm around her and fell asleep immediately. Zoya stayed up to look at the stars above them. She finally fell asleep after a few minutes.


End file.
